This invention relates to an abrasive tool, and in particular, a tool with two abrasive sides bonded to a core.
An abrasive tool may be used to sharpen, grind, hone, lap or debur a work piece or substrate of hard material, e.g., a knife. Such an abrasive tool may have a surface coated with abrasive grains such as diamond particles.
An abrasive tool having an abrasive surface with depressions, e.g., an interrupted cut pattern, is known to be effective for chip clearing when applied to various work pieces. Abrasive tools must be rigid and durable for many commercial and industrial applications.